orvillefandomcom-20200222-history
The Orville/Timeline
, 2418.]] A timeline of events in ''The Orville''. The series premiere opens with Kelly Grayson's affair in the fall of 2418 before jumping to September 2419 when Ed Mercer becomes captain of the . The show briefly enters the 29th century in the episode ''Pria''. Season 1 concludes in April or May of 2420. Season 1.5 takes place over the summer of 2420 with glimpses back to the early 24th century in ''New Beginnings, Pt. 1''. Season 2 commences around August 2420. :The events are set a year earlier in the original script of ''Old Wounds, with the series opening in 2417 before moving forward to 2418.'' c. 27,581 BCE *A common ancestor of the Bruidians and the Navarians settles the planet Lopovius, as evidenced by residual DNA left in a birthing bucket.Based on Darulio's analysis of the artifact. (Cupid's Dagger) c. 702 BCE *A star in the constellation of Giliac collapses. As part of the astrology of Regor 2, Giliac is now regarded as a bad omen.Based on Isaac's analysis of the constellation. (All the World is Birthday Cake) c. 419 CE *A bioship under the command of Jahavus Dorahl embarks on a three-generational trip through the galaxy that turns into a 2,000 year journey.Based on Isaac's analysis of the hull. c. 1100s * Saladin battles the Knights Templar.Episode 1.5x03: The Word of Avis, Pt. 1 1729 * , is founded on Earth.Episode 2x06: A Happy Refrain 1871-1948 * Lifetime of Orville Wright, namesake of The Orville. 1880s *'' , a story about a two-dimensional society of shapes which Ed Mercer would liken to two-dimensional space, is published. A metaphor for inequality, the more sides a shape had, the higher their social status; the triangles were the workman class, the squares were the gentry and the circles were the most respected of all.Episode 1x11: New Dimensions'' 1903 * December 3 ** The Wright Brothers, Orville and Wilbur, make their first successful flight in the Wright Flyer. The Orville will later be named for one of them, and a model of the Wright Flyer will adorn Ed Mercer's office. 1937 * Famed woman aviator Amelia Earhart is captured by Pria Lavesque.Episode 1x05: Pria. 1945 and Cassius in a holographic recreaation of New York, 1945.]] * Japan surrenders to America. The New York City of this time will be recreated within the simulator.Episode 2x07: Deflectors 1952 * The film Singin' in the Rain is released.Episode 2x06: A Happy Refrain 1955 * The puppet character Kermit the Frog is introduced on Earth.Episode 1x02: Command PerformanceEpisode 2x03: Home 1956 * The film The King and I is released.Episode 2x04: Nothing Left on Earth Excepting Fishes 1964 * The television special is broadcast.Episode 1x03: About a Girl 1965 * The film is released.Episode 1x04: If the Stars Should Appear 1993 * , an episode of the television series Seinfeld is broadcast. 2006 * Laura Huggins begins dating Greg.In the year 2015, Laura tells Gordon that she dated Greg for nine years. Episode 2x11: Lasting Impressions 2015 * Historical data around this era on Earth is sketchy, leading to great interest when a time capsule from this year is uncovered in the 2420. Gordon will ultimately use data from Laura Huggins' mobile device to recreate locations from 2015 in the Orville's simulator. Implied given the crew's demonstrated knowledge of 20th century pop culture throughout seasons 1 and 2, yet their unfamiliarity with that of 2015. (Episode 2x11: Lasting Impressions) March * March 21: ** 01:43 PM: Laura Huggins donates her cellphone to the community time capsule of Saratoga Springs, New York.Date and time are revealed on the screen of Laura's phone. Episode 2x11: Lasting Impressions Late 2015 * The time capsule is buried somewhere north of Albany, New York.One of the items shown to be in the time capsule is a copy of the album 25 by Adele; the CD wasn't released until November 2015, implying that the time capsule was not buried until some time after Huggins donated her phone. 2035 *''Mind of Hermes'', featuring the character of Jeff Bellman and destined to become Claire Finn's favorite film, is completed in this year.Episode 2x06: A Happy Refrain 2056 *An unnamed genetic engineer discovers how to target and eradicate individual cancer cells.Episode 1x03: About a Girl. c. 2200s * Ensign Hodges is likely born in the late 2200s.Episode 1.5x02: New Beginnings, Pt. 2 c. 2313 *Rop is born.Episode 1.5x02: New Beginnings, Pt. 2''Rop is 107 years old in ''New Beginnings, Pt. 2. c. 2320 *The Nyxians discover that their world will be engulfed by their sun within a century. As they have no method of space travel, the Nyxians retreat underground.Episode 2x02: Primal Urges *The Planetary Union fights a bloody war with the Tzel, resulting in the loss of thousands of lives.Episode 1.5x01: New Beginnings, Pt. 1 **Battle of the Chog HomeworldEpisode 1.5x01: New Beginnings, Pt. 1 ***The [[BCV Burton|BCV Burton]] is lost.Episode 1.5x01: New Beginnings, Pt. 1 ****Ensign Hodges and 20 crewmembers are stranded on the Chog homeworld and later die there.Episode 1.5x02: New Beginnings, Pt. 2 2370s * c. 2370: The Envall make an agreement with the Planetary Union to stay away from worlds with nitrogen atmospheres; their blood cells contain an iodide compound which renders plasma highly unstable when exposed to such an atmosphere, with potentially explosive results.Episode 2x10: Blood of Patriots * Ed Mercer is born.The character was written specifically for the actor or actress. Therefore, the age listed in the original script is reliable. See Seth MacFarlane, "Orville - Pilot", Fox (2016). Late 2370s * Gordon Malloy is born. * Orrin Channing is born.In Blood of Patriots, it is noted that Orrin and Gordon are about the same age, having been friends since grade school. 2380s * John LaMarr is born. * Kelly Grayson is born. 2388 *Ock'or is captured and added to the menagerie of the Calivon Zoo.Ock'or has been in the Calivon zoo for 31 years as of Command Performance. 2390s Early 2390s *Gordon Malloy and Orrin Channing become friends in grade school.Episode 2x10: Blood of Patriots 2390 *In the late period of this year, Galdus Harona is born on Xelaya to Cambis and Floratta.In Home, Cambis Borrin states that his son just turned 30 while speaking as if he is still alive. 2394 * Physicist Janice Lee, who developed the quantum accelerator, is born.Episode One: Old Wounds. 2396 *Alara Kitan is born on Xelaya.Alara is 23 years old in Old Wounds. Late 2396 or Early 2397 * A fire breaks out in the Kitan household, sparking a debilitating fear of fire in Alara that leads to the events of Firestorm.''Kitan's mother says that the fire happened eight months after her birth. 2400s .]] c. 2400 *The Krill launch a surprise attack on Union Outpost 73, where Orrin Channing and a mohawked Gordon Malloy are stationed. Orrin saves the lives of Gordon and several others when they are caught in the wreckage, but loses his wife Sophie and newborn daughter Leyna. Orrin himself is captured by the Krill and taken to a prison camp, where he will spend the next 20 years.Episode 2x10: Blood of Patriots'' 2410s 2411 *At the age of 21, Galdus Harona starts teaching at the University of Xenara Medical School.Episode 2x03: Home 2412 *Toren and Korick become mates.Torena nd Korich have been joined for nine years as of Sanctuary. 2413 *Bortus and Klyden become mates.Bortus and Klyden have been joined for six and a half years as of About a Girl. 2414 *Ed Mercer and Lieutenant Kelly Grayson go out on their first date.Episode 2x13: Tomorrow, and Tomorrow, and Tomorrow *On the morning after the date, Kelly is extracted from her apartment, which deposits her aboard the seven years later.Episode 2x13: Tomorrow, and Tomorrow, and Tomorrow **Kelly is sent back but her memory is not wiped. Remembering the future, she declines a date with Ed, creating an [[Alternate timeline|'alternate timeline']]. **Claire is sent back and successfully wipes Kelly's memory, eliminating the alternate timeline.Episode 2x14: The Road Not Taken ***With Kelly's memory now fully expunged, she accepts a date with Ed at 9:00 a.m.Episode 2x14: The Road Not Taken 2416 * Alara Kitan leaves her home on Xelaya for the Planetary Union.Based on the fact that Alara tells her father, Ildis Kitan, that "a trip to the beach house won't fix 20 years," implying that she lived with him for 20 years. Episode 2x03: Home 2417 *Ed Mercer loses his favorite robe.Finding a recreation of his robe in the Calivon zoo, Ed notes that he hasn't seen it in two years. (Command Performance) 2418 *Derek Ashton joins the Epsilon Science Station. Late 2418 *While commuting to the Epsilon Eridani outpost,Episode 2x13: Tomorrow, and Tomorrow, and Tomorrow Commander Ed Mercer catches his wife, Kelly Grayson, sleeping with the forensic archaeologist Darulio. They divorce soon after.Sometime between January and March of 2420, Grayson says that her affair with Darulio was "a year ago." For that comment to make sense (meaning not to exceed the two year mark), her affair must have been in April or after of 2418.After March, 2420, Grayson again says that a year has passed since the affair. Episode 1x11: New Dimensions. :In a line from the original script of ''Old Wounds which does not appear in the final version, Ed states that he and Kelly were married for four years.'' 2419 * At some point, John LaMarr dates a female Keribex, establishing him as a dating "guru" on the Orville.Episode 2x01: Ja'loja January *Lurenek is added to the Calivon Zoo, Baral is added a few weeks later.Episode 1x02: Command Performance. Pre-March * Gordon Malloy is suspended for drawing a penis on the main viewing screen of Outpost T85.Gordon says that he dated a woman for five months while on suspension on Earth, Episode 2x01: Ja'loja, and his suspension ended in September 2419, Episode 1x01: Old Wounds. Therefore, this must have occurred on March 2419 or before - not after. Mid-2419 *Darulio begins work on an archaeological dig on the planet Lopovius.Conjectural placement based on Darulio's account that he has been digging on Lopovius for six months. ''Cupid's Dagger''.'' *For a period of about two months, John LaMarr dates both heads of a Keribex without either head finding out about the other one. Ultimately, however, LaMarr chooses to end the relationship as the left head always wants to go hiking, which is "sort of a deal-breaker" for him.In ''Episode 2x01: Ja'loja, set in mid-to-late 2420, John reveals to Gordon that he was in a relationship with a Keribex "last year" (2419). As John and Gordon met aboard the Orville in Episode 1x01: Old Wounds, set on September 10th, the relationship must have began and ended prior to then. September *The captain of the Orville retires. *Admiral Halsey offers Ed Mercer command of the mid-level exploratory vessel [[USS Orville|USS Orville]].'' **Mercer appoints his friend Gordon Malloy to serve as helmsman. **Halsey appoints Kelly Grayson as First Officer. **Doctor Claire Finn transfers from another ship to the Orville. **At the young age of 23, Lieutenant Alara Kitan joins the ''Orville as Chief of Security, having been fast-tracked.Episode 2x03: Home indicates that Alara joined at the same time as Ed and the others. *'September 10:'Exact date found in the 2017 Television Critics Association press kit. **09:00 AM: Ed and Gordon take a shuttle from Union Central to the Orville, a journey of about 15 minutes. **Taking off from dockyard in the afternoon, the Orville is sent to deliver supplies to the science station at Epsilon 2, a journey is estimated at 19 hours, 51 minutes. **Commander Grayson joins the Orville from station 794, much to Mercer's dismay. *'September 11:' **Arriving at Epsilon, the Orville defeats a Krill destroyer come to steal a quantum accelerator.As part of Ed's forced ruse informing Bortus that Epsilon 2 is hosting a pizza party for an office birthday, he adds that there is a "lot of September birthdays down here." *A few days later, Kelly reveals to Ed that her friend Lieutenant Commander Murphy of the has been promoted and is eligible for a First Officer position. Ed, however, decides to keep Kelly on as First Officer of the Orville.Kelly: "You've kind of kept to yourself these last few days." :In the original script of ''Old Wounds, it is stated that three weeks pass between Ed accepting Kelly as his First Officer and the repaired Orville leaving the Dockyard. This detail, however, does not appear in the final version.'' September-October *Lieutenant Commander Bortus lays an egg, taking a leave of absence for the 21 day gestation period. **Mercer and Grayson are captured by the Calivon and contained in their alien zoo.Ed and Kelly spend one night at the zoo. *During Mercer and Grayson's incarceration, Lieutenant Alara Kitan, placed in command for the first time, arranges for the Calivon to return their human specimens by providing them with a selection of Earth's cultural database, act which earns her the Sapphire Star award. *Topa, child of Lieutenant Commander Bortus and Klyden, is born.The events of Episode 1x02: Command Performance transpire over a period of 21 days. Bortus begins incubation of his egg at the start of the episode and the egg hatches at the end. October-November *Shortly following her birth, Topa is examined by Dr. Finn and the Orville bridge crew. *Bortus asks Dr. Finn to perform sex reassignment surgery on Topa so she may become male. The doctor refuses, as does Captain Mercer when Bortus requests that he order her to do so. With no other options, Bortus contacts Internal Affairs on Moclus, who send a vessel to rendezvous with the Orville near the Pleiades cluster. However, Bortus is convinced to allow Topa to remain female after learning of the tale of Rudolph. Faced with Captain Vorak, Bortus requests a Tribunal on Moclus to decide the fate of his child. *After two weeks, the Orville arrives at Moclus. As decided by the tribunal, Topa receives sex reassignment surgery to become male.Bortus notes that the Orville's trip to Moclus takes two weeks. *Following Topa's procedure, Bortus starts to grow apart from Klyden, who opposed his wish for Topa to remain a female. As a result, Bortus gradually loses interest in making love with Klyden, instead using the simulator to engage with holographic Moclans.Episode 2x03: Home November-December *The Orville discovers the Dorahl Bioship, drifting slowly towards star J-2837.Episode Four: If the Stars Should Appear. *The Orville saves the [[USS Druyan|USS Druyan]] from an attacking Krill destroyer. *Planetary Union anthropologists Tom and Lewis go missing on their planet of study, Sargus 4.Contact with Lewis and Tom was lost a month ago. **Tom is killed by the Sargun Department of Corrections. Lewis is given Social Correction. Late 2419 *The Orville rescues the time-traveler Pria Lavesque from the mining ship Horizon.Episode 1x05: Pria. *The Orville destroys a wormhole connecting the 29th century to the 25th.Episode Five: 1x05. *The Krill conquer the colony planet Chara 3.A freshly severed human head is presented as having been captured at Chara 3, suggesting it to be recent. *In the third Krill attack on the Union in the space of a month, the Kakov attacks the brand new colony of Kastra 4, claiming the lives of 19 colonists before it is destroyed by the Orville. **A Krill shuttlecraft recovered from the Kakov is used by Ed and Gordon to infiltrate the Yakar, where they partially copy the Anhkana. Learning that the Krill intend to use a prototype neutron field generator to wipe out the population of Rana 3, Ed and Gordon thwart the Krill as they cause the deaths of the entire crew of the Yakar save for Teleya, a teacher, and her class of children. Teleya is incarcerated by the Union. *Admiral Halsey assigns Dr. Darden and his team of xenoanthropologists, Karx, Franz and Celeste to study the Anhkana. Over time, they begin to follow the Krill teachings and seek out Teleya to fill in the gaps. With her guidance, the four Union citizens worship Avis.Episode 1.5x03: The Word of Avis, Pt. 1 *A team from the Orville is sent to retrieve the missing anthropologists Tom and Lewis. Only Lewis is found.LaMarr notes that Alara has gone through two guys in two months. Undated events *After "holding on" for a "few years", Galdus Harona commits suicide. His parents blame his death on Professor Ildis Kitan, who inadvertently "ruined" his career by disputing his research that claimed that the Mellara vaccine put children at risk of Torin's syndrome.Episode 2x03: Home 2420s 2420 Early 2420 * Isaac, Doctor Finn, and her sons Ty and Marcus, crash on an Habitable Moon.Episode 1x08: Into the Fold. * Darulio briely joins the Orville to analyze the Lopovian birthing bucket.Episode 1x09: Cupid's Dagger. * Bruidians and Navarians agree to a truce. March * Lieutenant Harrison Payne dies.Episode Ten: Firestorm. * The events of the episode Firestorm.Ed notes that his first meeting with Alara in Old Wounds occured six months ago. April * The Orville is left stranded after a damaging run-in with a pocket of two-dimensional space.Episode 1x11: New Dimensions. * Lieutenant Commander Steve Newton transfers off the Orville to a space station.Episode 1x11: New Dimensions. ** Lieutenant John LaMarr is promotted to Newton's old position. *Alara tells her sister about the encounter with two-dimensional space.Episode 2x03: Home April-May *From the perspective of the Orville's universe, the humanoid species of the Multiphasic Planet evolves from a Bronze Age level of development into a highly advanced Space Age over a span of 33 days.The episode is clear that each run-in with the planet occurs ever 11 days. The episode begins with an encounter with the planet, and the Orville sees the planet three more times. **Ed starts dating Kelly one day before encountering the planet and its people. Kelly breaks up with him shortly after their final encounter, meaning their relationship lasts roughly 34 days.Episode 1x12: Mad Idolatry June *"Several weeks" after encountering the Multiphasic Planet,Episode 1.5x01: New Beginnings, Pt. 1 the Orville spends less than 48 hoursIsaac estimates 48 hours in Episode 1.5x01: New Beginnings, Pt. 1 and completes his analysis several hours under his estimation in Episode 1.5x02: New Beginnings, Pt. 2. analyzing the magnetar AXP 1E 1048-59.Episode 1.5x01: New Beginnings, Pt. 1 In those roughly two days, the following occurs: **On the first day, ***Ed and Gordon encounter the Chog, including their leader Thoz.Episode 1.5x01: New Beginnings, Pt. 1 ***Discovery of the [[BCV Burton|BCV Burton]].Episode 1.5x01: New Beginnings, Pt. 1 ***Topa attends school under Cassius.Episode 1.5x01: New Beginnings, Pt. 1 **On the second day, ***Kelly begins dating Cassius.Episode 1.5x02: New Beginnings, Pt. 2 *The [[USS Ulysses|USS Ulysses]] removes the Chog from their homeworld to a new planet.Episode 1.5x02: New Beginnings, Pt. 2 *Dr. Darden and his team of xenoanthropologists, Karx, Franz and Celeste, attempt to enter Krill space in a small Union transport vessel but are stopped by the Orville; at that time, Celeste covertly inserts a program into the Orville's systems. Though the team claim a malfunction set them on a course to Krill territory, the Orville crew soon find evidence of their worship of Avis. As a result of Celeste's program, the Orville is lead into Krill space.Episode 1.5x03: The Word of Avis, Pt. 1 July *Wanting to "warm the place up a bit," bartender Olix has the computer replicate a phonograph for the Mess Hall. Meanwhile, Captain Ed Mercer finds himself playing with Isaac, a "low point for a man".Episode 2x01: Ja'loja *A week later, Lieutenant Janel Tyler joins the Orville as a dark matter cartographer. *After almost a month, Ed is made aware of Kelly's relationship with Cassius. *The Orville visits Moclus so Bortus can perform his Ja'loja.Episode 2x01: Ja'loja. c. August *Lieutenant Dann learns that he has the same birthday as Captain Ed Mercer.Episode 2x02: Primal Urges *A week later, the Orville saves a pocket of surviving Nyxians just prior to the destruction of their world.Episode 2x02: Primal Urges. September *Alara departs the Orville and returns to Xelaya leading to the events of ''Home''.Episode 2x03: Home. **Alara breaks her arm during her 31st Friday night arm-wrestling matches against Isaac. Since Alara joined the Orville in September of the preceding year, Isaac and Alara started arm wrestling sometime between September 2419 and February 2420. **The entire time from Alara's arrival at Xelaya to the end of her time at the beach house lasts, at most, "a few days."Solana Kitan states that she planned to visit for only a few days. That means the beach-house excursion could not be longer. Episode 2x03: Home **Alara begins gravity treatment on the Orville, but decides to rejoin her family on Xelaya and leaves the following day. *Lieutenant Tharl joins the Orville as its interim Chief of Security. *Janel Tyler is revealed to be Teleya, a Krill turned infiltrator.Episode 2x04: Nothing Left on Earth Excepting Fishes. *Lieutenant Talla Keyali joins the Orville as the ship's new Chief of Security. Soon after, the Orville detects the first interstellar message from Regor 2 ("Is anyone out there?"), broadcast "a few years" prior. Making first contact with the utmost enthusiasm, the Orville party initially receives a warm welcome from the native Regorians, only for an incident to occur as Commander Grayson and Lieutenant Commander Bortus are arrested for revealing their birthdays, which fall under the sign of Giliac in Regorian astrology.Episode 2x05: All the World is Birthday Cake *On the following Tuesday, Kelly spends her birthday in incarceration on Regor 2.Episode 2x05: All the World is Birthday Cake *On the following Monday, Bortus spends his birthday in incarceration on Regor 2.Episode 2x05: All the World is Birthday Cake *After a month, Regor 2 enters the blessed sign of Wasanda. Thanks to an observation made by Talla, that Giliac became a bad omen after a star in the constellation collapsed thousands of years prior, the Orville creates the illusion that the star has returned to Regor 2's Celestial Advisory. Forced to change their perspective, at least until their technology advances to uncover the deception, the Regorians set Kelly and Bortus free just as they are about to be executed for a failed escape attempt.Episode 2x05: All the World is Birthday Cake *As the last of the Giliac camps on Regor 2 are opened, a late "joint birthday party" is thrown for Kelly and Bortus aboard the bridge of the Orville.Episode 2x05: All the World is Birthday Cake *Doctor Finn and Isaac begin a relationship.Episode 2x06: A Happy Refrain. Late-2420/Early-2421 *While on loan to perform upgrades on the Orville's Deflector Screens, Locar is revealed to be a heterosexual, a taboo in Moclan society. Ultimately, he chooses to face trial on Moclus.Episode 2x07: DeflectorsTalla acknowledges that she still hasn't been on the Orville "that long". *Orrin Channing steals a Krill shuttle and escapes from the Krill prison camp. Joining up with an Envall woman, Orrin uses her blood to destroy a Krill vessel.Episode 2x10: Blood of Patriots''In ''Blood of Patriots, Orrin claims to have escaped from prison six weeks ago. *Isaac spontaneously deactivates, leading Captain Mercer to set a course to return him to his people on Kaylon 1.Identity opens with Dr. Finn announcing her relationship with Isaac to her children, indicating that not much time has passed since the conclusion of A Happy Refrain. *Arriving on Kaylon 1, the Orville crew learn that Isaac's mission to collect data on biological lifeforms has been completed. Soon after, they make the disturbing discovery that a humanoid population created the Kaylon machines before being exterminated by them. Determining that humanity and their allies are not worth preserving, the forces of Kaylon Primary commandeer the Orville, which will lead the newly constructed Kaylon fleet in an invasion of the Planetary Union, starting with Earth.Episode 2x08: Identity, Pt. 1 **'Battle for Earth:' Having taken control of the Orville, the Kaylon opt to spare the majority of the crew so that they may be used to further the invasion of Earth in the most efficient manner, a tactic which proves to be their undoing when the Orville crew manages to send out a Priority One signal to Union Central, as well as a shuttle to enlist the aid of the Krill. Terminating the Kaylon leadership, the Orville joins a combined Union-Krill fleet in the fight against the Kaylon in Earth's solar system, ultimately forcing what remains of the invaders to retreat to their homeworld.Episode 2x09: Identity, Pt. 2 *In recognition of his defection against his people and his critical role in saving the Earth, Isaac is allowed to remain aboard the Orville.Episode 2x09: Identity, Pt. 2 *Following the Battle of Earth, the Planetary Union and Krill agree to a cease-fire.Episode 2x10: Blood of Patriots *Over the following 30 days, Orrin destroys a further three Krill vessels, amounting to a loss of 1200 Krill lives and constituting a violation of the cease-fire.Episode 2x10: Blood of Patriots *Following a confrontation with Gordon, Orrin is killed in his attempt to destroy the Davoro'kos. Meanwhile, his Envall accomplice is apprehended by the Orville crew.Episode 2x10: Blood of Patriots **The Lak'vai Pact of Tarazed 3 is signed, cementing the cessation of hostilities between the Planetary Union and the Krill in light of the Kaylon threat.Episode 2x10: Blood of Patriots *The Saratoga Springs time capsule is unearthed and transported to the Delta Pavonis museum by the Orville.Episode 2x11: Lasting Impressions *Topa's birthday is celebrated by his parents, who give him his first latchkum.Episode 2x11: Lasting Impressions deleted sceneIn a deleted scene from Lasting Impressions, Bortus and Klyden agree to get Topa a latchkum for his upcoming birthday. Falling in 2421, around October, this would evidently be Topa's 2nd birthday. However, it should be noted that the Moclan calendar system and its relation to our own remains unknown. *'Battle of the Sanctuary:' The Planetary Union Council agrees not to recognize the sovereignty of the Sanctuary for the time being, Moclan colonists agree to immediately end their clandestine emigration network and Moclus agrees to leave the colony in peace and take no further action against them.Episode 2x12: Sanctuary *Roughly three months following the Battle of Earth,In The Road Not Taken, Kelly states that she was temporally displaced to "what would have been six months ago". The Road Not Taken takes place "less than nine months" following an alternate Battle of Earth, which may not have necessarily taken place at precisely the same time as originally seen in Identity, Pt. 2. The Aronov device aboard the Orville accidentally transports a version of Commander Grayson from seven years in the past to the ship.Episode 2x13: Tomorrow, and Tomorrow, and Tomorrow 2423 *The Planetary Union, led by the [[USS Ulysses|USS Ulysses]], is projected to finish terraforming the Chog homeworld by this year.Episode 1.5x02: New Beginnings, Pt. 2 29th century * Pria Lavesque is born. * Captured Amelia Earhart lives the remainder of her life. * A Benzian antiques collector negotiates for the price of the Orville. c. 5,000,000,000 * Earth is projected to be destroyed as the Sun changes into a red supergiant.Episode 2x02: Primal Urges.Isaac: "Earth's sun will not become a red supergiant for another five billion years, Commander. You will be long deceased and forgotten." Notes References Category:The Orville